The objective of this project is to examine the biologic, physicochemical and antigenic properties of diverse species of mouse interferons stimulated by different inducers in different types of cells. Subspecies are separated and purified by several chromatographic methods and electrophoresis. Isolated subspecies are compared in terms of their antiviral and selected non-antiviral properties. Antigenic analysis is carried out using antibodies to mouse and human interferons. Correlation of biologic properties and chemical structure is determined by use of reagents which selectively modify amino acid residues or prevent protein glycosylation. The kinetics of interferon-cell interaction are studied by direct and indirect binding assays using 125I-labeled interferon or cholera toxin respectively. The development of radioimmuno-assays is planned. In summary, these studies are concerned with the role of the inducer on properties of interferons, biologic and antigenic characterization of subspecies, and the effects of chemically modifying the interferon molecule. Chemical modification may make it possible to enhance desired biologic effects while removing detrimental effects of native interferons. These approaches can be extended to human interferons and may be influential in determining how interferons can be used best in man.